Sandy Claus and the true Legend of Chirstmas
by B0mbarda
Summary: Do you want to know the real story behind Santa Claus? Do you want to read the legend of a myth created with magic from the Wizarding World inspired by little creatures with big eyes and bat-like ears? Read Sandy's Hogwarts adventure!


Once upon a time a poor girl named Sandy Claus received a letter that would change her life forever. As it turned out she was a witch and was invited to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She and her parents hoped this would be the end of their poor days and hunger. Sandy had two siblings with whom she had shared every bite of food. Because there were days her parents had no money left to their family food.

When Sandy arrived at Hogwarts in her second-hand robes with a wand that had cost a month-worth payment of her parents. She promised herself she would bring home some food and if she could some money from the Wizarding World.

The Sorting Hat, always right, sorted Sandy into Hufflepuff. She felt right at home here at Hogwarts. Of course Sandy missed her family, but here at Hogwarts she had one too. Everyone liked Sandy, for she was always helpful and generous. She had friends in each one of the Houses. Her idea was that they could help each other because of their differences.

Together, Sandy and her friends unravelled a lot of secrets at Hogwarts. But one secret in particular was very important to Sandy. The kitchen… when Sandy and her friends entered, Sandy was awestruck. For she saw hundreds of little creatures with big eyes, bat-like ears and long thin noses. Working as hard as her parents. Only they seemed to be full of joy and energy. The Slytherin pointed out they were elves, old rich Wizarding families had then too. The Ravenclaw added elves have to oblige their master's wishes. The Gryffindor sad if elves are treated nicely they like to work for their masters.

Right before Sandy left for Christmas, she went by the kitchen again. She asked the elves a favour. Sandy asked for a little food to bring home. Doubting the elves looked at each other. But when Sandy told them of her family's situation they all got to work. They assured her a Christmas dinner her family would never forget. And she needn't worry about the transportation.

Sandy's dad picked her up at King's Cross Station. When they arrived home, they couldn't believe their eyes. The whole house was decorated and filled with the smell of food. Sandy and her family had the best Christmas ever and… Sandy got an idea. She wanted to bring every child who deserved it a Christmas as merry as her.

When Sandy arrived at Hogwarts after Christmas leave, she gathered her friends. She told them about her idea. The Slytherin said she should include gifts because those are a part of the Christmas tradition. The Ravenclaw advised her to use Floo powder to be able to deliver every child their merry Christmas. The Gryffindor told her to write each child a letter signed with her name. So everyone would know who brought joy. Her friends suggested to use a self-writing feather to speed up the process.

Together they persuaded their headmaster to help. To raise some money for the factory they organized a charity party for the old and rich Wizarding families. Allegedly to raise funds for the school. Sandy also decided to sell gifts throughout the year to keep a stable income and this way she could provide for her family.

To make sure Sandy's factory would not be found by Muggle or Wizard, the decided to locate it in Lapland, Finland. The high mountains were hard to travel and there were a few Giant villages. They used a Fidelius Charm to hide the factory. The factory had also an underground village designed for the elves. So after a shift they could sleep and relax a little.

The headmaster would make sure Sandy got to learn her lessons as well, though. He made a painting of Sandy, but in a way she would not be recognized by her classmates. They would probably think it was unfair Sandy needn't to come to Hogwarts anymore. So to make her unrecognizable he painted her with a very big red costume and a beard. To top it off he added a red night cap. Now the painting hangs in a corner of the Hufflepuff common room. Every Christmas Sandy takes a look at her fellow Hufflepuffs to see them enjoying her Holliday.

But Sandy Claus is now known as Santa Claus. Sandy had written her first letters with an enchanted self-writing feather, she had adjusted it so it would write hundreds of letters at the same time. All went well, until they signed her letters with Santa Claus.

This is the true and honest story of how our legend was born…

PS: Can you figure out why Santa/Sandy Claus is still alive? Spoiler alert it isn't the Philosopher Stone.

Santa Claus


End file.
